What He Saw Online
by Shaded Vision
Summary: Yoosung checks out this site online that his friend recommended and is very shocked at what he saw! He heads to the bunker to show Saeyoung and Saeran. Saeyoung and Saeran were surprised when Yoosung came over out of the blue wracked with nerves. Things take an interesting turn that none of them are unhappy with!
1. Chapter 1

9:15 pm

Yoosung

He stepped off the bus shivering as the cold air hit him. Hoping the cold air would help clear his racing thoughts, Yoosung clutched the strap of his messenger bag and hunched his back slightly. Watching his breathe puff and disappear in front of him, he once again let the thoughts of what he read online swirl around in his head.

'Can he really do this' he thought to himself as he started walking slowly to the bunker..

Can he really show his best friend what he saw? But more then that.. Can he really show Saeran...

'No' he thought to himself.. He stood up taller and squared his shoulders.. He came this far and he wasn't going to back out now.. But as he walked he thought about it..

What he saw earlier that day left him speechless..

He was waiting for his Lolol team to finish preparing for the event they had been planning for the last 2 weeks.. There was about 20 minutes until they were supposed to start the mission..

Yoosung was tired of watching all the trades for pots and decided to check out this site one of his guildies told him about last week.. His guild-mate said it had some good fan made stories about the LoLol NPCs..

"Fuck it" he thought to himself.. considering how bored he was watching the stupid BS of his team members..

So he typed in the site name and started scrolling the posts.. "Ha just like I thought.. Just a bunch of stupid stories by people who have nothing better to do with their time"

All the while he was watching his guild mates and the timer for when the event started..

He still had about 10 minutes to go so he clicked on the second page..

As he scanned the second page he felt his eyes grow wide and his jaw hit the floor..

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK!" he hollered out loud causing everyone over his mic to stop talking and ask what was wrong

"Nothing nothing.." he muttered, desperately trying to make up an excuse to tell his team.

"I just thought I saw something on Fumblr of a person I know.. It was a mistake" he muttered

Everyone tried to goad him about it but he got them off his back because there was only a couple minutes left until the event started.

"Everyone! Get in position" He barked and he cracked a small smile watching everyone scramble to do what he said..

"Remember the plan" He shouted into his mic!

He pushed what he saw to the back of his mind while his team moved forward to complete the event they have been waiting for..

Giving his head a little shake he chuckles softly to himself thinking about how well his team worked together to complete the event. He raises his head and looks around to get his bearings as he continues to walk towards the bunker. Figuring he could get there sooner if he walked faster he quickly sped up his steps, then almost immediately slowed back down. He was trying to think of how he was going to tell Saeyoung and Saeran about what he saw, and how they are going to react.

As thoughts of what he saw ran through his head he could feel the blush burning up his face and ears and creeping down his neck.. "How do people come up with this stuff?" he thought to himself as he felt the heat pool in his belly and his heart beat faster. He began to feel his body tighten and he wonders if it was nerves, fear, or excitement..

He pulls out his phone and goes to text Saeyoung then stops, then goes to text Saeran and stops.

"I can't explain over text but I should at least let them know I am almost there so I don't have to fuck with that stupid ass security gate" he thinks and finally decides to just send them a quick text.. 'Hey guys I am coming over and I am almost there so plz open the fucking gate!' ping and the message is sent. Almost right away the twins respond;

'Saeyoung' "Aww the little cutie is coming to see God 707"

'Saeran' "Fine maybe I won't kill Saeyoung today after all"

'Yoosung' "be there in 10"

Yoosung chuckles to himself speeding up his steps and feeling in his bag once again, checking to make sure everything he brought along was there. "The best thing to do is just show them what he found instead of trying to explain this.. Well whatever the fuck this is" he thinks He looks up and blinks as he realizes he has reached the bunker and glares at the stupid gate.


	2. Chapter 2

9:15

Saeyoung and Saeran

Saeyoung laughed as he sprinted around the house, holding the tub of ice cream above his head.

"Come on Saeran you have to try harder then that if you want to catch me!" as he dodged around the sofa.

"I know how much you loveeeee ice cream!" Laughing harder as he sprinted around the island in the kitchen.

Saeran tried to hold back a snicker as he stopped chasing Saeyoung all of a sudden.

"Saeyoung if you don't give me that ice cream right now I am going to tell Yoosung that you have pictures of him as wallpaper on

your computer!" He yelled.

Saeyoung let out a little gasp and turned his head to look at Saeran when he heard that, not paying attention to where he was going.

Saeran doubled over in laughter as he watched Saeyoung run right into the wall and almost dropped the tub of ice cream when he fell on his ass.

Saeran stepped over and nipped the tub of ice cream out of Saeyoungs hands and snickered at Saeyoung.

"That's what you get for trying to take my ice cream you fucking jerk." Saeran grinned at Saeyoung who was just sitting there and rubbing his head from where it had smacked into the wall.

"Aww does the poor widdle baby have a headache?" Saeran said in a mock baby voice, while he grabbed a spoon and started to eat the ice cream.

Saeyoung pouted up at him and Saeran busted out laughing at the look on Saeyoungs face.

"How did you know I have pictures of Yoosung on my computer?" Saeyoung asked while he stood up and adjusted his glasses.

Saerans eyes got huge and he stopped the spoon halfway to his mouth and said " Oh holy FUCK Saeyoung I was just joking!"

Saeyoung stammered " I.. I mean I don't.. Well I don't have pictures of Yoosung on my computer like that" Saeyoung said while trying to inch towards his office.

Saeran whooped and dropped the tub of ice cream and spoon on the counter and sprinted towards Saeyoungs office "Oh NO YOU DON'T SAEYOUNG" and he laughed

when he reached the office first and locked the door. "This is to FUCKING GOOD!" Saeran hollered at Saeyoung through the door while he hit the power on

Saeyoungs computer. Saeran heard Saeyoung beating on the door and hollering cuss words and threats to him.

"Saeran if you don't open this door right this FUCKING minute I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING LEAK PICTURES OF YOU" then all of a sudden Saeyoung stopped talking

and that worried Saeran, then he heard his phone buzz.

Saeran pulled his phone out of his pocket and looks and is torn between humor and excitement. Yoosung just sent them a text.

Yoosung 'Hey guys I am coming over and I am almost there so plz open the fucking gate!'

Sighing at the lost opportunity to dig around on Saeyoungs computer Saeran types back "fine maybe I won't kill Saeyoung today after all'

And shuts down Saeyoungs computer. Saeran stands up and opens the door to see Saeyoung standing there staring at his phone.

"Hey asshole I didn't go on your computer" Saeran said.

Saeyoung just stood there blinking at his phone barely registering that Saeran had said anything.

Saeran poked Saeyoung in his side when Saeyoung just kept staring at his phone.

"Yoosung will be here in 10 minutes dipshit. Get your fucking act together."

Then Saeran sauntered into the kitchen and snickered again when he heard Saeyoung gasp and holler

"Holy Shit! Yoosung is coming over! What the fuck am I doing?"

Saeran heard Saeyoung running around the house yelling obscenities while he tried to clean up the empty cans and HBC bags that were all over the house.

Saeran picked up his spoon and ice cream, leaned against the counter, and laughed to himself.

'This is going to be good' he thought to himself as his lips moved into a smirk.

Saeyoung was running around the house grabbing cans and bags and clothes, not even realizing that he was actually speaking let alone what he was saying.

'Yoosung is coming over! He is coming over NOW' kept flashing through his mind.

His arms full of of trash and clothes, he tried to dash into the kitchen to dump everything out of his arms but he yelped and

tripped over his own feet when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Everything flew out of his arms and he barely stopped himself from faceplanting on the floor at the last minute.

"Oh no" Saeyoung groaned looking at all the mess scattered everywhere.

Saeran hurriedly swallowed the ice cream in his mouth before he choked on it.

Then he capped the ice cream and stuck it in the freezer while he pulled his own phone out. He glanced at the screen then his eyes shot over to his brother.

"Yoosung is here" Saeran said while trying to hold back his laughter at the dazed look on Saeyoungs face.

"I will go let him in and you pick this shit up" Saeyoung lifted his head and looked at Saeran.

"Thanks Saeran" Saeyoung said while he picked himself up off the floor. Saeyoung started picking the mess up and Saeran turned on his heel and starting walking out.

"Yeah yeah" Saeran muttered at Saeyoung "You're welcome. But you're still a dipshit"

Saeran chuckled to himself as he walked to the door to let Yoosung through the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoosung tucked his phone back into his pocket and waited for the gate to open.

He heard the click and pushed the gate open and walked to the door.

'Just calm the fuck down already' thought Yoosung as he took a deep breath and walked to the door.

'I don't have anything to be nervous about' he told himself as he took a deep breath.

'This is just my Sae my name boys' and giggled at the inside joke. Then Yoosung gasped as he realized what he just thought..

He didn't have time to process the fact that he thought of them as 'HIS' boys because right then the door opened and Saeran poked his head out

"Hurry the fuck up Yoosung" Saeran whined "It's fucking COLD out here"

Yoosung squeaked and hurried through the door and kicked his shoes off.

He set down his bag as he took off his jacket. "So where's Saeyoung?" Yoosung asked and picked up his bag and moved to follow Saeran.

Yoosung didn't know what to make of the mischievous grin that lit up Saerans face so he shrugged it off.

"Hang on Saeran" Yoosung said, switching directions heading towards the kitchen "I'm gonna grab a drink real quick"

Yoosung jumped when Saeran let out a yelp

"Wait Yoosung! Go ahead and sit down. I'll grab a drink for you and find my idiot brother" Saeran said and darted into the kitchen.

Yoosung stood there for a moment wondering what that was all about then he shrugged and walked over to the sofa. Setting his bag down on the floor

Yoosung flopped down on the couch and opened his bag. He pulled out his laptop and set it on the table in front of him.

"Saeyoung" Saeran, hissed looking around. He was glad that Saeyoung got all the fucking mess he made picked up.

Not seeing Saeyoung anywhere, Saeran grabbed a drink for Yoosung out the fridge and made his way into the living room.

Saeran couldn't help the lopsided grin as he saw how Yoosung was sprawled on the sofa. He noticed Yoosung was setting his laptop on the table.

"Here you go Yoosung" Saeran said handing him the drink. He made sure their fingers brushed as he handed over the drink and

had to bit his lip at the blush that tinted Yoosungs cheeks and ears.

"Uh.. Um th-thank you Saeran" Yoosung muttered as he felt his face heat up

"Saeyoung must have gone into his office for something I guess." Saeran grumbled "I'll go see why he is in there instead of out here"

Saeran walked out of the room and headed towards Saeyoungs office..

"Saeyoung" he snapped when he saw him sitting at his computer. "Yoosung is out there waiting for you! What the fuck are you doing in here?"

Saeyoung whipped around in his chair when Saeran came into the room and he beckoned Saeran in while shushing him, motioning for him to shut the door.

Then he turned back around to his computer, and tapped out a few keys on his keyboard. Saeran shrugged and closed the door quietly and walked over

to stand next to Saeyoung.

Saeran glanced over but couldn't figure out the look he saw on Saeyoungs face, so he leaned over to look at the screen while Saeyoung started

speaking to him in a whisper.

"Do you remember when I told you that someone in Yoosungs guild in Lolol got butthurt when Yoosung ignored the 'advances' to hook up?" Saeyoung asked him.

Saeran thought for a moment and he brought up a vague memory of it. "Kinda but I also remember that I was trying to ignore YOU because you

ate the rest of my ice cream" Saeran whispered back.

"Well that person who got butthurt apparently decided to 'fire shots' at Yoosung in the guild." Saeyoung growled..

Saeran raised his eyebrows and looked at his brothers face. He hadn't heard Saeyoung use that tone of voice since... Well since ever he thought.

Saeyoung pointed back at the screen and Saeran turned to look.. And he felt his own anger skyrocket at what this little piece of shit was saying about his Yoosung..

He was to angry at what he was seeing to worry over the fact that he thought of Yoosung as his...

"I can't believe that there is such a nasty bitch in Yoosungs guild! Who the fuck invited her to join?" Saeran said in an angry whisper.

Saeyoungs golden eyes flashed as he glanced at Saeran. "Him" Saeyoung snapped. Looking back at the screen he didn't see the dangerous glint in Saerans eyes.

"It's a him.. and I don't know who invited him" Saeyoung hissed back "I know it wasn't Yoosung though. He doesn't invite new people to the guild anymore."

Saeyoung paused and looked over at Saeran "Should I..." only to have the words cut off as they heard Yoosung shouting

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! I DIDN'T COME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO SIT ON YOUR COUCH ALONE YOU FUCKERS!" Saeyoung jumped up and almost darted out

the room before Saeran stopped him "Turn your fucking rig off you moron.. That must be why Yoosung is here out of the blue like this." Saeran said while pointing

at the screen. Saeyoung shrugged his shoulders as he sat back down.

"I will go grab some drinks and shit and I will meet you in the front room. Guess we gotta make our widdle baby Yoosungie feel all better tonight." he told Saeyoung

and Saeran couldn't contain his laugh as he walked out the door shouting back

"OK OK YOU LITTLE TWERP WE'RE COMING! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHATTER ALL THE GLASS IN HERE WITH YOUR HIGH PITCHED CHICK SHRIEKS!"

Saeyoung gave his own little chuckle listening to his brothers antics.. Until he turned back around and saw his computer screen. He glanced over the screen one

more time and pushed the anger away as he shut his rig down. Saeyoung took a deep breath and stood up to go join his brother and best friend. Saeyoung had no

idea that right then his golden eyes, that were such a warm color, were cold enough to freeze water. 'No one lies about my Yoosung' he thought before pushing

the matter from his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoosung was sitting on the couch staring at his laptop while nerves and excitement clashed inside of him. He was just reaching out to open his laptop when Saeran stuck his head in the door

"Hey Yoosung I am gonna have a beer.. You want one?" Saeran asked .

"Um.." Yoosung flicked his eyes to Saearn then back to his laptop. 'Maybe having a beer would make telling them what he saw a bit easier' Yoosung thought..

"Yeah sure, thanks Saeran" Yoosung mumbled and he felt the blush creep back into his face as he thought of what he read "Where's Saeyoung? There's something I need to.."

Yoosung trailed off as Saeyoung bounced into the room and threw himself on-top of Yoosung "What's this? You offer widdle Yoosungie a beer and not me?"

Saeyoung whined at Saeran with his head in Yoosungs lap "I want a beer toooo" Saeyoung said tying not to grin at how red Yoosungs face was.

But then Saeyoung yelped as Yoosung pushed him off his lap and onto the floor.

Saeran almost fell over laughing as Saeyoungs ass hit the floor.

"That's 2 times in less then 2 hours that you have busted your ass Saeyoung! I think that's a record even for you!"

Saeran snickered then walked into the kitchen to grab a few beers.

Saeyoung stood up and rubbed his ass where it hit the floor "What was that for?" Saeyoung pouted at Yoosung as he sat down on the couch next to Yoosung.

Yoosung buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath "Sorry Saeyoung, I am just.." Yoosung sighed "I don't even know what I am feeling.. Never mind that for now"

Then he turned his head and looked at Saeyoung with wide purple eyes and couldn't help being a little snarky "So Saeran said 2 times you busted your ass.

I know about this time, how'd you bust it last time?" Yoosung asked. Yoosung was completely confused at the way Saeyoung stammered and... was Saeyoung blushing?

Yoosung almost couldn't believe his eyes at the bright red blush that covered Saeyoungs face

"O-oh it.. It was nothing, I was just goofing off with Saeran.." Saeyoung said. Right then Saeran walked in with 3 beers and a bag of chips.

"You weren't just goofing off you dipshit" Saeran laughed as he set the chips on the table and handed them each a beer. "You tried to steal my ice cream

and" Saerans eyes flicked to Yoosung real quick when Yoosung was looking worridly at Saeyoung "I distracted you and you ran face first into the wall" Saeran finished

with a giggle. 'No point in spilling Saeyoungs choice of wallpaper right now' Saeran thought. Saeran loved to tease Saeyoung but he didn't want to actually hurt him.

Yoosung looked even closer at Saeyoung torn between being amused and concerned. "Are you ok Saeyoung?" Yoosng asked while he opened his beer and took a drink,

wincing slightly at the bitter taste.

Saeyoung shrugged and scratched the back of his neck blushing even harder "I'm fine. It was mostly my pride that got hurt."

Saeran snickered at that "I didn't see you rubbing your pride Saeyoung, only your ass" and Yoosung snorted out a laugh. Saeran looked at Yoosung as he

opened his own beer and took a large swallow. "So Yoosung what brings you here this late on a... school night?" Saeran ended in a question.

"I'm.. Well I am working up towards talking about that. But no, I don't have to go back for a couple days. A few of my classes got rescheduled."

And with that Yoosung drained half his beer. "I wasn't planning on it but, fuck it!" Yoosung said "Y'all got anything stronger then beer?"

Yoosung asked while taking another drink. He missed the glance the twins shot at each other.

"Are you sure about that Yoosung?" Saeyoung asked "Remember the last time you got drunk?"

Yoosung scrunched his face "I would say don't remind me but that would defeat the point of you asking me that to begin with.. Yes Saeyoung"

Yoosung sighed "Yes I remember the last time I got drunk.. I was hugging everyone, and trying to kiss everyone.." Yoosung leaned back on the couch and put his arm

over his eyes, "but after what happened today I could really use it. Plus I will be here with you and Saeran, so there's no chance of me doing anything that stupid again."

Saeran rolled his eyes at that "Trust me Yoosung, there's still plenty of stupid things you can do" Saeran giggled and stood up.

"Come on then Mr. I Want Something Stronger. Lets go pick your poision." Saeran said and Yoosung jumped up and walked to the kitchen.

Saeran turned to Saeyoung and said "Go get our laptops dipshit. We've got some fun to have!" and Saeran winked at Saeyoung and walked out.

Saeyoung just sat there for a second and shook his head then he blew out a breath and thought to himself 'This is going to be interesting'. Then he just grinned

went to get his and Saerans laptops.


	5. Chapter 5

Saeyoung sets the two laptops down on the table and moves to sit down but he hears Yoosung squeal and Saeran laugh so he decides to go into the kitchen instead.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Yoosung was sitting on the counter with his head drenched in water holding something that he was about to drop and Saeran was holding the hose from the sink doubled over with laughter. "What's all this?" Saeyoung asked walking over to Yoosung.

Saeran just laughed harder gasping in air. Yoosung jumped at his voice and let go of what was in his hand. Saeyoung barely made it in time to catch it and when

he looked at it he rounded on his brother "You asshat I looked for this everywhere! This was supposed to be Yoosungs birthday gift! You knew I was looking for this!"

Saeran wiped the tears from his face and put the hose away. "No I didn't know you were looking for exactly that because you never told me what it was you were looking for Mr. Dipshit. Anyway, just give it to Yoosung now." Saeran said.

Yoosung let out a whine "Saeyoung! Saeran just sprayed me with a body shot!"

Saeyoung raised his eyebrow and asked Yoosung "He what?" while he grabbed a towel and walked over to hand it to Yoosung.

Yoosung grabbed the towel and pointed to the shotglass that Saeyoung was holding. Saeyoung remembered what the shotglass said and he let out a disbelieving

chuckle as he figured out what happened. "Saeran, you told Yoosung that a body shot was getting sprayed with a hose?"

Saeran just laughed again "Yeah I couldn't pass up the chance to get Yooung wet" and Saeran just snickered at his own joke.

Yoosung squealed again and buried his face in his hands hoping to hide the blush.

Saeyoung just shook his head and handed the shotglass back to Yoosung. "Well Happy Late Birthday Yoosung" Saeyoung said.

Yoosung blushed again and looked at the glass in his hand, studying it now that he knew it was for him. It was frosted green and had bright purple letters saying

'Blonde Body Shot' Saeyoung couldn't help but laugh at Yoosungs blush. Saeyoung turned to look at the drinks that were on the counter... and he opened his eyes wide.

"Saeran where did all this come from?" Saeyoung asked.

Saerans cheeks turned pink and he scratched the back of his neck "I bought it a couple weeks ago.." Saeran mumbled

"I saw some videos on MeTube on how to make different drinks and I wanted to try making them"

Saeyoung looked at his brother then he looked at Yoosung then he looked at bottles.. Saeyoung let out a whoop when he saw the bottle of tequila "Well then what are

you waiting for Bartender Saeran! Start making drinks!" Saeyoung grabbed the bottle of tequila and the shotglass from Yoosung and set them down next to each other on the counter. Then Saeyoung bounced around the kitchen grabbing limes and salt and set them by the bottle. Saerans eyes got wide when Saeyoung pulled out his phone and said "I am going to show Yoosung what a real body shot is!" Saeyoung cackled.

Saeran chuckled and just started making drinks. He knew Yoosung liked fruity drinks and Saeyoung liked that flaming Dr. Pepper thing. Saeran glanced at Saeyoung then at the ceiling, even though he knew damn good and well he cleaned all the scorch marks off, as he thought about when he tried to make one last time.

He was glad his brother wasn't here when he did or else he would never hear the end of it. As he moved around making the drinks he wasn't paying any attention to

his brother or Yoosung so he was a bit suprised when he heard Yoosung squeal and Saeyoung giggling.

He turned around with Yoosungs drink but he almost dropped it at what he saw. Saeyoung held a lime slice in one hand and salt spread on the other,

giggling like crazy and Yoosung was.. Saerans eyes almost bugged out of his head and he prayed he didn't die from a nosebleed..

Yoosung was laying flat on the counter with no shirt on and a small pool of tequila in his belly button... His pants were unbottoned and loose around his hips.

"Hurry up Saeyoung" Yoosung drawled and Saeran almost dropped the drink again as Yoosungs voice came out low and

pouty. "I want to do one next" Yoosung said.

"Here Yoosung" Saeran said and he moved the cute little straw to Yoosungs lips. "Drink this" Yoosung giggled and that made the tequila swish around on his belly which made him giggle harder.. "Hurry up Saeyoung" Yoosung and Saeran both groaned. Saeran poked Yoosungs lips with the straw again.

Yoosung took a big swallow and hummed deep in chest.

Saeyoung decided this was the perfect time to have his shot. Saeyoung shouted "HERE I GO!" two pairs of eyes shot to Saeyoung, one sharp mint green

and the other soft sparkling purple. Saeyoung licked the salt then dove towards Yoosungs belly and slurped the tequila while Yoosung let out a sound between a squeal and a moan. Then Saeyoung bit his lime and hopped around the kitchen.

Saeran set down the drink he was still holding and grabbed some paper towels and handed them to Yoosung.

Yoosung sat up on the counter not bothering to button his pants back up and started to wipe himself off.

Yoosung opened his mouth to speak but Saeyoungs shouting stopped him.

"SAERAN! You can make the Flaming Dr. Pepper?!" Saeyoung went and stood next to the counter and bounced up and down "Light it! Light it! Light it!" Saeyoung chanted while clapping his hands.

Saeran just smirked at his twin and said "Hold on Mr. Dipshit. I want a drink to!" Saeyoung giggled and stuck his tongue out at Saeran who was making quick work of putting his own drink together.

Yoosung was sipping his drink and swinging his feet on the counter while he watched Saeran. Yoosung giggled because he was beginning to feel his buzz.

"What is that Saeran?" Yoosung asked.

"It's called a Mudslide" Saeran told him and held it towards Yoosung. "Wanna try it?" Saeran asked Yoosung.

Yoosung gave a small 'purp' and giggled "Sure" and took the drink for a sip. Saeran had pulled a bic from his pocket and turned to light Saeyoungs drink but both twins whipped their heads around at the sound coming from Yoosung.

His eyes were closed and his feet stopped kicking as he savored the taste. Yoosung was making a deep rumbling sound as he swallowed. Yoosung opened his eyes and heat spread across his face as he saw both twins were staring at him with wide wide eyes.

"Um.. Guys? Do I have something on my face or what?" Yoosung squeaked.

The twins blinked and laughed before glancing at each other. Saeran moved to light the drink while Saeyoung told Yoosung in a mock angry voice

"Yoosung.. It isn't nice to make sounds like that you know.. What would that make us think!"

Saeran tried hard to mimic Saeyoungs tone but he couldn't quite cover the laugh building up in his chest at the flushed look on Yoosungs face.

"And you shouldn't look like that either Yoosung! You have bedroom eyes right now you know!" Saeran said while wagging his finger at Yoosung, making him blush even harder.

"Alright Saeyoung get over here and be ready for this as soon as I light it!" Saeyoung bounced back over to Saeran and Yoosungs eyes got wide as he realized what

Saeyoung was about to do.

"Is that safe?" Yoosung asked, trying to cover his excitement. "Oooh can I do it next?" Yoosung asked. Until he saw the drink light and

Saeyoung whooped and snatched up the flaming drink and swallowed it all down. Saeran clapped and Saeyoung gave a little bow. "Never mind" Yoosung said in a shaky voice

"I don't want to swallow fire."

Both the twins laughed at that. "It takes practice to swallow fire like God 707" Saeyoung said while he giggled and grabbed 2 more shotglasses. Saeyoung was lining up the glasses and pouring shots while Saeran grabbed his mudslide and drank deep.

But Saeyoung missed the glasses and Saeran choked on his drink when Yoosung spoke next.

Yoosung set his now empty cup down and hopped off the counter and looked at the twins and asked "So.. Who wants to give me a body shot?"


	6. Chapter 6

Yoosung giggled and said "Geez guys it's not that big of a deal." As he watched his twins react to him asking who'd give him a body shot. He grabbed some paper towels

and walked over to hand them to Saeyoung to mop up the mess he made. Yoosung turned to Saeran and asked "Are you ok?" and watched Saeran swallow his drink hard.

"Yeah I'm fine Yoosung" Saeran said and coughed a little. "Maybe we should hold off on any more body shots for now" Saeran said "Would you like another Mai Tai?"

Saeran asked Yoosung while he nudged him out the way so he could go grab Yoosungs glass.

"Sure" said Yoosung who walked back over and hopped back up on the counter causing his pants to ride even lower.

Saeyoung finished mopping up what he spilled and threw the wad of paper towels in the trash. Saeyoung coughed gently and tried to chirp "Who wants a shot?" in a sing song

voice. Saeyoung didn't think Yoosung or Saeran noticed that his voice was a bit wobbly. "Where did you even get this Saeran? Isn't that from America?" and Saeyoung pointed

to the bottle with the strangely bright blue liquid.

Saeran looked over and shrugged "There's this little hole in the wall store that sells all kinds of stuff from America. They ordered this for someone but they said the

person who asked for it never showed back up and they were going to throw it away so they gave it to me when I asked about it. I got a red one to."

"Why were you in a store that sells American stuff Saeran?" Yoosung asked

Saeran felt his face heat up "They have some really good candy there.." Saeran grumbled and scratched the back of his neck. "I really like these little chocolate balls

with hazelnuts and they are the only place around here that sells them."

Saeyoung and Yoosung both laughed because they knew how much of a sweet tooth Saeran has.

"Well then Saeran since you brought it home you have to try it first" Saeyoung said and handed Saeran one of the glasses.

Saeran tried to glare at Saeyoung but Yoosung started hopping on the counter and squealed "Hurry up Saeran I want to try it to!" Saeran just shrugged and took a small

sniff and found it didn't smell like most other liquor. "Bottoms up" Saeran said and Yoosung giggled while Saeran tipped the glass back. He swished it around in his mouth

for a minute before he swallowed it. "That was surprisingly good" Saeran said and set his glass down and smacked his lips before licking them. He didn't notice the way

Yoosungs eyes dropped to his lips and the blush crawl up Yoosungs face because he was turned away to look at the bottle. Saeyoung, however did..

Saeyoung got an evil grin on his face and picked up the last 2 glasses and handed one to Yoosung. "It's our turn Yoosungie!" Saeyoung chirped and Saeran turned back

around to watch them take their drinks. "But after this we need to get out of the kitchen! Our laptops are calling us!" Saeyoung said. The twins saw Yoosungs shoulders

fall and the goofy smile he had drop while his eyes hit the floor.

Saeran glared at Saeyoung for a moment before he said "Ok I'll do the countdown for you guys!" Yoosung picked his eyes up and squared his shoulders. Saeyoung just

leaned back on the counter. "Ready? One the count of 3!" Saeran said and held up his fingers "1...2...3!" Yoosung and Saeyoung both raised the glass to their lips and

knocked back their shots. They both had almost the same reaction as Saeran.

"That was actually really tasty!" Yoosung exclaimed. "I like the Flaming Dr. Pepper more" Saeyoung said "But that was pretty good to!"

"I am not making Flaming Dr. Pepper in the living room Saeyoung so pick another drink that I can make a full glass of." Saeran grumbled turning around to make Yoosung

another Mai Tai and top off his own Mudslide.

"I'll have what you're having then Saeran!" Saeyoung said before bouncing up and down. "We need chips!" Saeyoung almost shouted.

"There's a bag of chips out there already Saeyoung" Saeran said and handed off the drinks. "Lets go kick some video game ass" Saeran snickered.

They all made their way out into the living room and got comfortable. Saeyoung was sprawled on a giant bean bag chair, Yoosung was sitting crossed legged on the couch,

and Saeran had his legs thrown over the arm of the lazy boy chair he begged Saeyoung to finally get him. For all the antics none of them had actually drank that much

so they only had a slightly higher then normal buzz. The twins both opened their laptops and turned them on before noticing Yoosung hadn't even opened his laptop.

They glanced at each other and Saeyoung nodded at Saeran so Saeran asked "Is something wrong Yoosung?" and they both glanced at each other again when Yoosung blushed and just mumbled something. "Earlier you were blasting out our ear drums with your chick shrieks and now you can't even speak up?" Saeran snickered.

Yoosung blushed harder before he spoke again. "It's just something I saw online earlier.." and he trailed off and the twins both put down their laptops and went to sit

next to Yoosung. Saeyoung patted Yoosung on shoulder and said "We know Yoosung.." Saeyoung couldn't understand why Yoosung squealed so loud and buried his face in his

hands.

Saeran put his hand on Yoosungs shoulder "Yeah we saw what that asshole was saying about you in your guild earlier".

Yoosung jerked his head up and said "What? What do you mean in the guild? My LoLol guild? What did you see?"

Saeyoung was confused at how Yoosung was reacting but he started telling Yoosung what him and Saeran saw

"Well we saw this person named McXXcM saying how you were frigid and you couldn't.. Um.." Saeyoung blushed as red as his hair..

Yoosng just fell backwards on the couch laughing "Oh that! Did he actually say I couldn't get my dick up? IN THE GUILD CHAT?!" He tried to talk after that

but he couldn't stop laughing. Every time he tried to say something he laughed harder until tears were streaming from his eyes.

Finally his laughing settled down to just giggles he sat back up up and grabbed his drink and ignored the straw and just gulped it down. Yoosung took a deep

breath and explained "I knew that was going to happen! My guild leader told me that he was causing problems with some of the guild members. She asked me if it was ok to let

that guy talk like that to the guild members" and Yoosung was cut off by Saeran and Saeyoung both hollering at the same time..

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD SHE ASK THAT!" Saeran growled

"That's some jacked up shit Yoosung".. Saeyoung snapped..

Yoosung was a bit shocked at the outburst but when they both settled down a bit Yoosung said "Well I was about to explain why until you two hotheads cut me off!"

Yoosung snickered.. The twins just sat there glaring so Yoosung hurried up to finish telling them what was going on. "Well that guy wanted me to hook up some kind of

one night stand or something" and Yoosung leaned over to grab his glass again so he didn't see the almost murderous look that snapped over both Saeyoung and Saerans

face. He drained his drink and snorted "Like I would hook up with his backwards ass.. So of course I turned him down and he didn't like that so he started spreading

those rumors about me to the other guild members. It got back to the guild leader that he was spreading rumors and she got majorly pissed about it. The second in command

wanted to out the guy right away but the leader said no because she wanted to use him to out the people in the guild who were causing de.. de.. " Yoosung growled "Fuck

I can't think of the word she used. Trouble works well enough for now. So the leader asked me if it was ok with me to let him talk like this because it was about me"

Yoosung finished explaining in a rush. Yoosung glanced at the twins and giggled at the look on their faces "Well that takes care of that!" Yoosung chirped. "Can I have

another drink.. or 3?" Yoosung asked in his most innocent voice and he batted his eyelashes. Saeyoung and Saeran couldn't help laughing at the ridiculous look on

Yoosungs face.

Saeran smirked "Sure why not?" he drawled and stood up holding out a hand to Yoosung.

Saeyoung hopped up with a lopsided grin and said "I think we could all use another round of drinks" and he held out a hand to Yoosung too.

The twins glanced at each other then they both looked at Yoosung.

Yoosung grinned at them and took both hands held out to him and hopped up and whooped "YES! ROUND 3! FIGHT!" in the most serious Mortal Kombat voice he could make and

raised their joined hands above their heads. They all made their way into the kitchen laughing at Yoosungs antics, not even caring that they were all still holding hands.


	7. Chapter 7

When they reached the kitchen Yoosung let go of the twins hands and almost sighed at the loss of contact. Saeran moved over to the counter to make drinks and Yoosung was about to hop back on the counter until he heard Saeyoung

"Yoosung" Saeyoung giggled from behind him. Yoosung went to turn around to answer but he yelped and couldn't help the whimper that spilled from his lips when he felt Saeyoungs hands slide around his hips to the front of his jeans. Saeyoung pressed against Yoosungs back "You really need to button up your pants Yoosung" Saeyoung breathed into Yoosungs ear and grabbed Yoosungs pants and buttoned them up.

Yoosung shivered and like out a small moan when Saeyoungs lips brushed his ear. "Sae-Saeyoung" Yoosung stammered as his body responded to Saeyoung who was now nibbling on Yoosungs ear. Yoosung felt heat brush his face and he bit his lip as Saeeyoung ran his tongue along the edge of Yoosungs ear. Yoosung saw Saeran turn around freeze then he watched Saeran flick his eyes over Saeyoung then to his mouth before he locking his sharp green eyes with Yoosungs.

When Saeran heard Yoosung stammer Saeyoungs name he turned from making drinks to see Saeyoung with his hands on Yoosungs pants and his lips on Yoosungs ear... His eyes flicked to Yoosungs face and he was glad he wasn't holding anything because he knew he would have dropped it. Yoosung purple eyes were sparkling and blown with desire. He had his lip between his teeth and a blush across his face. Saeran locked eyes with Yoosung and he almost let out a whimper at the heat rising in Yoosungs eyes.

Forcing out a small chuckle Saeran walked forward "Now now Saeyoung, it's not fair to play with Yoosung all by yourself you know!" Saeran almost purred.

Saeyoung moved back from what he was doing and grinned at Saeran "Hmm I guess you're right Saeran!" Saeyoung said with a low laugh before taking Yoosungs hand and spinning him into Saerans arms like they were dancing. "Looks like I get to be Bartender Saeyoung for this round" Saeyoung said with a lighter laugh and moved to finish the drinks Saeran started.

Yoosung yelped when Saeyoung spun him around but he only had time to catch his breath before he felt Saerans warm hands slide around his waist and his lips brush his neck. Yoosung brought his hands up to rest on Saerans chest and shivered at the low moan that Saeran breathed out as he moved his lips up Yoosungs neck. Saeran gently set his teeth into the soft spot right under Yoosungs ear, Saeran shivered again and pulled Yoosung tighter to his body at the sultry way Yoosung breathed his name.

"Saeran" Yoosung moaned as he felt his jeans get tighter with every brush of lips and teeth. He felt Saeran pull him tighter and almost whimpered in his need for something more. Yoosung closed his eyes and was about to wrap his arms around Saerans neck when Saeyoung spoke.

"Finished" Saeyoung said in a sing song voice. " He turned around and gave a low chuckle at the boys who hadn't moved yet "Ah ah ah!" Saeyoung admonished in a mock angry tone "You can't waste drinks made by Bartender Saeyoung". Then Saeyoung laughed at the groans both boys let out at having to stop.

Saeran pulled back from Yoosung and looked into his eyes "Are you ok Yoosung?" Saeran asked gently. Saeran grinned and Saeyoung laughed at Yoosungs response

"Yes!" Yoosung gave a wide smile that almost took both twins breath away before giggling and hopping up onto his spot on the counter. Yoosung took the drink Saeyoung handed him and asked "What's this?"

Saeyoung smiled and told Yoosung "It's a Piña Colada" then he turned to Saeran and opened his mouth to speak but Saeran cut him off.

"I didn't know you could make drinks" Saeran said as he quirked an eyebrow at Saeyoung.

Saeyoung blushed a little "I don't know how to make a bunch of different kinds but I can make a decent Piña Colada." Saeyoung mumbled before whining "But Saeran!

I don't know how to make the Flaming Dr. Pepper! Could you please please please with a cherry on top make one for me?" And he tried batting his eyelashes like Yoosung did..

Saeran almost choked on his own laughter at how horrible Saeyoung was at mimmicing Yoosung. "Ok ok Mr. Dipshit I will make you one as long as you promise to never ever make that face to me again." Saeran snorted.

"What!? You mean my innocent face doesn't work on you? I'm crushed Saeran!" Saeyoung mock wailed before he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

Saeran moved to fix Saeyoungs Flaming Dr. Pepper while asking Yoosung "Would you like another drink of that?" and he jerked his thumb at the blue drink.

"Yes!" Yoosung squealed "But only if you and Saeyoung have one with meee!" Yoosung giggled.

Saeyoung turned to Yoosung as a thought crossed his mind. "Yoosung.. Earlier when you mentioned something you saw online" neither twin missed how Yoosung tensed as Saeyoung started talking "Saeran and I thought you meant the stuff from your LoLol guild.. But the way you reacted at first was... Well there was quite a bit of a difference.." Saeran half turned towards Yoosung at Saeyoungs question.

Yoosung took a deep breath and drank deep before setting his cup back down then he hopped off the counter. He wobbled a bit and thought it was because of the drinks he had then he giggled and said "Ok I will go get my laptop and tell you but first you boys promise we will have a drink first!" and he waited until they both nodded before he walked out on slightly unsteady feet.

The twins glanced at each other "What do you think it could possibly be?" Saeyoung whispered and moved a little closer to Saeran.

"I don't know" hissed Saeran "But whatever it is has gotten Yoosung worked up big time!"

Saeyoung snickered as he watched Saeran try to mix the Flaming Dr. Pepper.. Yoosung wasn't the only one getting drunk Saeyoung thought and he laughed out loud startling Saeran.

"What in the fuck are you laughing at now Saeyoung?" Saeran tried to snap but ended up laughing along with Saeyoung.

"I was laughing at how you're making that 'Flaming Dr. Pepper'" Saeyoung did the air quotes with his fingers before laughing even harder at the look on Saerans face.

"What's with the air quotes Saeyo..." and Saerans voice trailed off as he looked at what he was doing and couldn't help laughing with Saeyoung when he realized that he didn't take the cap off of any of the bottles before pouring them. "Well well well I guess that is pretty funny after all" Saeran snorted and he tried to take a breath and stop laughing so he could properly make the drink but he looked at Saeyoung and started laughing even harder.

Yoosung had grabbed his laptop and made his way back into the kitchen and just stood in the door watching the twins laughing at what seemed to be nothing. His breath caught in his throat at how happy the twins looked. Yoosung took his phone out of his pocket and after 3 attempts he managed to finally take a picture of the twins without them noticing him. He tucked his phone back into his pocket and said "What's so funny?" which just set the twins off laughing all over again. Yoosung grinned and just waited until they stopped laughing and were wiping the tears from their eyes 'I'm super glad I got a picture of them looking so happy together for once' Yoosung thought to himself.

Yoosung set his laptop down and started twisting his fingers around each other as he got more and more nervous staring at his laptop. Saeran noticed out of the corner of his eye and he nudged Saeyoung and nodded his head towards Yoosung. Saeyoung looked over at Yoosung and his eyes softened at how nervous Yoosung looked. "Go talk to him"

Saeran mumbled while he finished fixing the drinks. Saeyoung quirked his lips and gave Saeran a small nod before moving over to talk to Yoosung.

Saeyoung stepped next to Yoosung "Hey" he said very softly and he couldn't help but notice how Yoosung hunched in on himself. Saeyoung put his hand on Yoosungs shoulder

"You really don't have to tell us if it's bothering you that badly Yoosung" Saeyoung murmured.

Yoosung leaned into Saeyoungs hand a bit and just sighed when Saeyoung slipped his arms around him. "It's not that it bothers me that much. It's just really weird and I don't know what to think about it and I'm worried about telling you and Saeran.." Saeran stopped what he was doing and walked over to Yoosungs other side and wrapped his arms around Yoosung to. Yoosung felt embarrassed tears well up in his eyes and he wiped them away. "You and Saeran always tease me like.. like you did earlier and I don't know what I saw just... it just.. well it made me think about things and now I am just really nervous that if I show you and Saeran you won't.. well.. you won't want to even hang out with me let alone tease me." Yoosung finished speaking in a rush as more tears leaked from his eyes. Yoosung felt both sets of arms tighten their grip on him.

"Yoosung look at me" Saeyoung said Yoosung turned his eyes to Saeyoung and saw warmth and affection in Saeyoungs golden eyes.

"There is nothing that you could show me that would make me not want you around." Saeyoung said gently and smiled at Yoosung.

Saeran gave Yoosung a little shake until Yoosung looked at him. Yoosung turned and saw the same warmth and affection in Saerans sharp green eyes.

"As much as it irks me to agree with Saeyoung, in this case I will agree and agree again. There isn't anything in this world that could change how I feel about you." Saeran told him with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Yoosung looked back and forth between Saeyoung and Saean and just smiled brighter then the shooting after he was named after. "Thank you both" Yoosung said and he couldn't contain the joy in his voice. They all stood there for a couple minutes before Yoosung let out a little snicker "As much as I would like to keep standing here I have to go pee.." The twins both laughed at that and Saeran said "I think we could all use a bathroom break."

"Not together!" Yoosung squealed and blushed before hopping away from the twins "I said it first so I get to go first" Yoosung whooped as he dashed to the bathroom.

Saeyoung and Saeran just laughed at Yoosungs antics and waited for their turns.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yoosung walked out the bathroom and made his way back into the kitchen. He walked through the door and couldn't help the suprised whimper that slid from his lips..

Saeyoung had taken off his hoodie and was wearing a black shirt that was only buttoned up halfway with the sleaves rolled up his toned arms.. And Saeran had taken off

his sweater and was only wearing a dark red tank top.. Yoosung could see Saerans tattoo and choker... Yoosung bit his lip hard at the sight of his Sae my name boys

looking so.. well.. Looking so HOT he finally thought.. Yoosung could feel the heat flash across his face and neck and found he didn't care about the blush he knew was

crossing his face. "I'm done!" Yoosung squeaked and cussed at himself for how his voice squeaked. Yoosung swore how could feel the weight of the twins eyes as they both

turned their heads to look at him.

"Well I'm next" Saeyoung giggled and moved to walk out of the kitchen. He made sure to brush lightly against Yoosung as he walked out, causing Yoosung to shiver at the

brief contact.. Saeyoung giggled again and kept walking.

Yoosung took a deep breath before turning from watching Saeyoung walking away and let his gaze settle on Saeran as he moved around the kitchen. Saeran turned and the

light glinted on his choker.. and Yoosung felt his body stir as he moved his eyes from Saerans neck to his lips and back to his neck. Yoosung was so caught up in how

good Saerans choker looked against the pale contrast of his skin he didn't realise that Saeran was walking closer to him...

Saeran bit down his own rising desire at the wanton look on Yoosungs face while he felt Yoosungs eyes moving across his neck and lips. Saeran stopped right in front of

Yoosung and he reached out to poke Yoosung in the cheek. Saeran let out a small chuckle at the yelp that spilled from Yoosungs lips when he poked him in the cheek.

Yoosung brought his eyes up to Saerans face and Saeran just smirked at the dazed look on Yoosungs face. "Would you like something to eat Yoosung?" Saeran asked

laughing at how Yoosung opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering..

"Yes" Yoosung squeaked again.. Yoosung coughed a little bit then said "Yes I wouldn't mind some chips or something" he finally managed in a more normal tone..

Saeran just chuckled again and grabbed Yoosungs hand and pulled him over to island where he had layed out some snacks.

Yoosung saw nuts and chips in bowels that he never knew the twins owned. He looked closer at the snacks in front of him and dived for the little nuts, grabbing a handful.

He popped a few in his mouth then turned around to see what Saeran was doing. Yoosung finished chewing what was in his mouth and went to speak.. Only for Saeyoung to

bounce into the kitchen "Your turn Saeran!" Saeyoung sang out.

Saeran just sighed and looked at Yoosung "Eat some more before I come back ok?" Saeran told Yoosung in a low voice before walking out.

Yoosung watched Saeran leave trying keep his legs under him at the way Saerans low voice burned all over his nerves...

Saeyoung walked over to stand next to Yoosung and reached around Yoosung to grab a handful of chips. Noticing that the way he brushed against Yoosung made Yoosung shiver

slightly. Saeyoung grinned and stepped back. Leaning against the counter Saeyoung turned to Yoosung "How are you holding up cutie?" Saeyoung asked Yoosung in a gentle voice.

Yoosung blinked a couple times before turning to Saeyoung.. "I'm holding up fine Saeyoung.." Yoosung mumbled as he turned away from the door to look at Saeyoung. Yoosungs

eyes dropped to Saeyoungs lips then to the v of Saeyoungs shirt where it gapped open above the buttons. Yoosung couldn't stop the blush that spread across his face so he

dropped his eyes to the floor and put some more nuts in his mouth.

Saeyoung couldn't help the giggle that spilled from his lips.. "Relax Yoosung" Saeyoung murmered.. "I promise I don't bite"... Saeyoung moved closer to Yoosung and ran his

hand along Yoosungs neck slipping his fingers under Yoosungs chin to tilt his face up. Saeyoung made sure Yoosung looked him in the eyes "Nothing bad will ever happen to you

here Yoosung" Saeyoung whispered dropping his eyes to Yoosungs lips as he leaned slightly forward...

Yoosung hurried to swallow what was in his mouth as Saeyoung brushed his hand across his neck and felt the gentle nudge of Saeyoungs fingers tipping his chin up. Yoosung

met Saeyoungs eyes and heard Saaeyoung whisper "Nothing bad will ever happen to you here Yoosung" as Saeyoung leaned closer. Yoosung could feel Saeyoungs breath sigh across his lips.

Yoosung leaned towards Saeyoung and his eyes fluttered closed. Their lips met with the slightest of brushes. Yoosung felt the heat from Saeyoungs lips and he sighed as

he leaned farther into the kiss. Saeyoung moved closer to Yoosung and slid one hand up to tangle gently into Yoosungs hair and his other arm to wrap tightly around

Yoosungs waist. Just then Yoosung felt hands twine fingers with his own and lips press onto his neck.

Saeran walked back into the kitchen and saw Saeyoung lean into Yoosung and barely heard the words Saeyoung whispered to Yoosung "Nothing bad will ever happen to you here Yoosung"

And he watched as Yoosung leaned in to meet Saeyoungs lips. He knew neither one had noticed he was there so he quietly walked up behind Yoosung and reached out to twine

his fingers with Yoosungs and he leaned over to press his lips to Yoosungs neck. Saeran guided one hand up to Saeyoungs hair then let go off Yoosungs hand and slid

his arm around Saeyoungs back. Saeran knew he didn't feel like that towards his brother but he also knew that this wasn't the time to be squemish. He pressed gentle kisses

up and down Yoosungs neck before gently nibbling on Yoosungs ear. Saeran brought the other hand that was still entwined with Yoosungs up rest gently on Saeyoungs back.

Yoosung knew in some part of his mind that Saeran and Saeyoung didn't have those feelings towards each other, but when he felt Saerans lips press into his neck and Saerans

hand that was tangled with his own guided his hand to slide into Saeyoungs hair and let his hand go, Yoosung couldn't help the feeling of warmth that crawled over him.

Feeling like he was slowly melting between the fire of the twins, Yoosung felt Saeran bring their other entwined hand up to rest on Saeyoungs back. Yoosung gave

Saerans hand a gentle squeeze and gave a slight gasp at the feeling of Saerans lips on his ear. Yoosung gave a low throaty rumble when Saeyoung pushed his tongue into

Yoosungs parted lips.

Saeyoung felt Saeran bring Yoosungs hand up to his hair then let go leaving Yoosungs hand in his hair. 'Maybe it's a twin thing that this doesn't nother me' Saeyoung

thought briefly as Saerans hand rested on his back. Saeyoung felt Saeran bring his hand that was wrapped with Yoosungs around to his back. Yoosung gave a little gasp

and Saeyoung pushed his tongure into Yoosungs mouth taking the kiss even deeper.

Yoosung felt his head spin and his ears ring at the sensations of what the twins were doing. The ringing grew louder and Yoosung broke off the kiss with a whimper..

"Someones phone is ringing" Yoosung panted out..

Saeran let go of Yoosung and stepped away, barely holding back his groan at the interruption.. He pulled his phone out of his pocket "It's not mine" Saeran growled

and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Saeran walked over to his drink and drank deep.

Saeyoung slid his hand out of Yoosungs hair and backed up. Saeyoung almost rage threw his phone when he saw it was him getting the call but his eyes widened when he

saw who the caller was..

"It's Vanderwood.." Saeyoung said in a tense voice.

Saeran and Yoosung both jerked their heads around to look at Saeyoung when they heard who was calling.

"What the fuck does Vanderwood want?" Saeran snapped slamming his cup down making Yoosung jump.

"You don't work for the agency anymore though, right Saeyoung?" Yoosung asked worriedly, twisting his fingers together.

"No I don't." Saeyoung said in a dangerous voice. "I'll be right back" and with that Saeyoung stalked out the kitchen to take the call.

Saeran watched his brother stalk out of the kitchen then he turned to Yoosung who was still twisting his fingers around.

"Hey Yoosung, would you like another drink?" Saeran asked.

Yoosung looked at the door Saeyoung walked out of then took a deep breath before turning to Saeran "Um.. Sure Saeran" Yoosung said with a nervous chuckle walking over

to Saeran.

Saeran laughed and poked Yoosung in the cheek again. "Calm down. Saeyoung will get to the bottom of this and be back soon!" And he winked at Yoosung. "Well you've

tried several different drinks tonight, would you like to pick one or do you want me to surprise you?" Saeran said with a lopsided grin. Saeran saw Yoosung looking

at the blue drink for a moment before giving a slight shake of his head. Saeran picked up his own drink and went to take a sip..

Yoosung thought for a moment, he wanted to have more of the blue American drink but he wanted Saeyoung and Saeran to have one with him so he decided to wait for that.

Yoosung looked at the different drinks before turning to Saeran, who had raised his glass to drink, and said "I want a body shot"

Saeran spit his drink out of his mouth and almost choked when Yoosung asked for a body shot.. After gasping and coughing he looked at Yoosung..

"Holy shit Yoosung I am so sorry!" Saeran exclaimed grabbing paper towels and handing them to Yoosung. He had spit his drink all over Yoosung.. "Really Yoosung I am

so so sorry!" Saeran almost cried while trying to wipe off Yoosungs face.. Saeran saw how Yoosung scrunched his face and he thought Yoosung was about to cry. He saw

Yoosungs sides shaking and moved to hug Yoosung but he stopped and just stared as Yoosung broke out into laughter..

Yoosung wrapped his arms around his sides and bent over from laughing so hard. He tried to speak but could only manage to gasp out words in between breaths.

"I... Can't... Believe... You.. Spit.. Your... Drink.. On.. Me.. Beca.. Beca.. Because.. I.. Asked.. For.. A.. Body.. Shot..." Yoosung finally gasped out.

Saeran tried to glare at Yoosung for laughing, but when the ridiculousness of what happened hit him he just laughed along with Yoosung..

And that's when Saeyoung walked back to the kitchen having finished his very interesting phone call with Vanderwood. Saeyoung stood in the door and tried to make sense

of what he was seeing.. Yoosung was bent over laughing while his head was dripping with.. Was that mudslide? Saeyoung wondered and looked at Saeran who was holding a

handful of paper towels trying to glare but ended up laughing to. "Do I even want to know what's going on here?" Saeyoung asked into the room.. Yoosung tried to talk

but he was laughing to much to make sense so Saeran turned to Saeyoung and tried to explain..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yoosung finally stopped laughing as Saeran explained what happened to Saeyoung.  
Saeyoung couldn't help his own laughter at how Saeran reacted to Yoosung asking for a body shot. 

Saeran turned to Saeyoung "What did Vanderwood want?" Saeran asked in a rough voice. He didn't miss the weird look that passed over Saeyoungs face at the mention of the phone call.

Saeyoung quirked an eyebrow at Saeran and just shook his head "We will talk about that later. Right now we've got a Yoosung asking for a body shot!" Saeyoung whooped

"How's that even gonna work? There's two of us and only one of him!" Saeran said while pointing at themselves then at Yoosung.

"Well I could just take two!" Yoosung giggled excitedly. "I don't mind!"

"I think two in a row is a bit to much Yoosung" Saeyoung said. "Hmm well we could flip a coin maybe?" Saeyoung said while turning to Saeran. "I will be heads and you can be tails" Saeyoung snickered.

Saeran grumbled "Why do I have to be tails?"

Yoosung just clapped and squealed "That's perfect Saeyoung!" before digging into his pocket... then digging into his other pocket.. "I don't have any change!" Yoosung wailed.

Saeran just laughed "Chill out dork." and he poked Yoosung in the cheek again "There's a bowl of change over there" and Saeran pointed.

Yoosung hopped over to the bowl and grabbed a coin before turning "Who's gonna flip it?" Yoosung asked.

"Well since it's your idea to have a body shot you should be the one to do it!" Saeran shrugged before grabbing the salt and a lime slice.

"Me?!" Yoosung squeaked. "Um. O-ok I guess." Yoosung mumbled before flipping the coin in the air. He caught it on the back of his hand and looked. Yoosung glanced at the coin 'He's not going to like this' Yoosung thought before he slapped his hand over the coin and looked at the twins trying to move his hand away. "I don't think I want a body shot any more" Yoosung mumbled. He could feel his face heating up. He tried to back away but Saeyoung bounced forward and grabbed Yoosungs hands.

Saeyoung pulled Yoosungs hands apart and looked at the coin. He looked up at Yoosung with a confused look before saying "It's tails" Saeyoung heard Saeran sputter behind him.

Saeran strode over and looked down at the coin then back up at Yoosung and he couldn't hide the hurt look in his eyes. "Why did you change your mind Yoosung?" Saeran asked trying to keep his voice even. "Why don't you want a body shot from me now?"

Saeyoung let go of Yoosungs hands and grabbed the coin before backing up slightly. He didn't go to far however because he wanted to hear this to.

Yoosung darted his eyes up to Saerans then he dropped his eyes to the floor before taking a breath and locking eyes with Saearn. "I didn't really think you wanted to do it. I mean you spit your drink at me when I mentioned it earlier. I don't want you to feel like you have to do it just because I asked you. I want you to do it because it's fun and you want to do it." Yoosung blurted and felt tears well up in his eyes as he finished talking and he dropped his eyes back to the floor.

Saeran felt his gaze softening as Yoosung explained before he felt a little nudge at his back. He glanced behind him to see Saeyoung nudging him forward. Saeran justsighed and slipped his arms around Yoosung. "Yoosung, that wasn't because I didn't want to do it." Yoosung still didn't bring his eyes back up to meets Saerans so Saeran poked him in the cheek again and waited until Yoosung brought his eyes back up before continuing. "I know you haven't done any of this kind of stuff before so it is very surprising when you just blurt things out like that!" Saeran finished with a small chuckle.

Yoosung sniffled "Really?" He asked in a small voice.

Saeran laughed and shook his head "Yes really dork" and he poked Yoosung in the cheek again. "I don't say things I don't mean!" Saeran said before looking in Yoosungs eyes to make sure he was ok. Saeran let go of Yoosung and stepped back before flicking Yoosung on the nose. "Well it looks like I have a body shot to give!" Saeran said with a snort before reaching down and grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head before turning to walk to the counter.

Yoosungs eyes dropped to Saerans chest and unconsciously reached up to touch his nose to make sure he didn't have a nosebleed.

Saeyoung saw Yoosung reach up to feel his nose when Saeran took his shirt off and he laughed "Yoosung did you just check you nose?!" Saeyoung sang out then snickered "Wow Saeran, You finally got someone worried about getting a nosebleed"

Yoosung squeaked and dropped his hand from his nose and glared at Saeyoung before Saeran turned back around. "You.. You're not supposed to say things like that outloud Saeyoung you jerk." then he stuck his tongue out at Saeyoung before walking away to stand next to Saeran.

Saeran smiled at Yoosung and reached out to swipe his thumb under Yoosungs nose and held his thumb up "No nosebleed here" Saeran said with a chuckle. "I guess that means I'll have to try harder next time" and he winked at Yoosung.

"Harder!?" Yoosung squeaked "How would you try... You know what never mind I don't even want to know right now!" Yoosung finished in a rush as Saeyoung grabbed the salt.

Saeran just hopped up on the counter and leaned back on his elbows. "Unlike Yoosung I don't want to walk around with no shirt on so can we hurry this up?" Saeran grumbled

Yoosung squeaked before looking down at his bare chest. "Well it's not like I could even wear my shirt right now anyway Saeran, since you got me all wet." making both twins snort out laughs at how Yoosung got all flustered.

Saeyoung just shook his head again and handed Yoosung the salt "Do you remember how to do this Yoosung?"

Yoosung nodded his head a bit to quickly causing the twins to laugh again. "I put the salt here" Yoosung said and pointed at his hand. When Saeyoung nodded Yoosung tried to put the salt on his hand neatly like Saeyoung had earlier, but he was shaking a bit to much and most of it ended up on the floor.

Saeeran snickered and said "Maybe you should help him with the salt Saeyoung."

Saeyoung bit back his own chuckle and grabbed Yoosungs hand and put a neat little pile of salt on Yoosungs hand then he handed Yoosung a slice of lime before turning to grab the tequila and walking over to Saeran. "You ready?" Saeyoung asked Saeran, and when Saeran nodded Saeyoung poured the shot on his belly.

Saeran sucked in a breath at the coldness. "Ok Yoosung get over here and do this!" Saeran tried not to move to much.

Yoosung could feel his face getting hotter and hotter as he moved to stand next to Saeran.

Saeyoung bit his lip hard trying not to laugh or tease Yoosung. "I'll count for you Yoosung ok?" Saeyoung said in a shaky voice.

Yoosung glanced over at Saeyoung then looked back at Saeran.

Yoosung took a deep breath and said "Ok" before swallowing hard.

Saeyoung held up three fingers and said "3...2...1... GO!"

Yoosung gulped as Saeyoung counted down but when Saeyoung said GO Yoosung yelped and licked his hand then dove towards Saerans belly and tried to slurp the shot like Saeyoung had. He didn't get all if it though because Saeran started laughing the minute Yoosungs lips touched his body "HOLY SHIT! THAT FUCKING TICKLES YOOSUNG!" Saeran shouted.

Yoosung tried to back away and bite his lime but he bumped into Saeyoung who was standing right behind him. Yoosung swallowed everything wrong when he bumped into Saeyoung and he sputtered and coughed and tried not to laugh at how Saeran was still squealing at how much it tickled. Finally Yoosung cleared his throat and plopped right down on the floor with a laughing moan. "How did you make that look so easy Saeyoung?!" Yoosung finally panted out. Yoosung didn't miss the almost harsh look that flashed over Saeyoungs face before settling into his familiar lopsided grin.

"Shhh" Saeyoung said in a mock whisper "It's a secret" before shrugging and grabbing some paper towels and handing them to Saeran.

Saeran grabbed the paper towels and started wiping his stomach before he quirked an eyebrow and looked at Yoosung "Which means it's something Saeyoung learned while working for the agency." Causing Saeyoung to glare at him. Saeran just snickered at Saeyoungs glare. "Stop trying to glare daggers at me Saeyoung. We aren't trying to dig into your secret." Saeran hopped down off the counter and grabbed his shirt before turning to Yoosung who was still on the floor. "Sorry I didn't think to ask earlier Yoosung, would you like another shirt?" Saeran asked while he pulled his own shirt back on.

Yoosung glanced between Saeyoung and Saeran before nodding his head. "Please!" Yoosung said and stood up. He glanced at his laptop before twisting his fingers. "I.. I'll.. Well after you give me a shirt I want to show you what I saw online." Yoosung murmured.

Saeran barely saw the weird look that crossed Saeyoungs face but once again he decided not to say anything. 'If it's important he will spill' Saeran thought with a shrug and walked to his room to grab a shirt for Yoosung. Saeran stood looking at his clothes and wondered how he didn't exactly notice that most of his shirts were black or dark red. 'Oh well' he thought and just grabbed a black shirt. Holding it up, the thought crossed his mind that his clothes would be a little to big on Yoosung. Saeran jerked his shoulders cause that's all he has. He tossed the shirt over his shoulder and walked back into the kitchen.

Saeyoung watched Saeran walk out then he turned around to clean up the salt Yoosung spilled on the floor. Yoosung had beat him to it though. Yoosung stood up and moved to throw the paper towels away before walking over to the bowls of snacks. He grabbed a couple chips and popped one into his mouth. Saeyoung bounced over and grabbed a small handful of the nuts. "Open your mouth Yoosung" Saeyoung said with a mischievous grin.

"Why?" Yoosung squeaked.

Saeyoung just rolled his eyes and held up one of the little nuts "I bet I could toss it in your mouth!"

Yoosung giggled a little and said "Hold on, I need something to drink" before turning to grab a glass and fill it with some water. He didn't miss the almost relieved sigh from Saeyoung "You thought I was going for more alcohol didn't you?" Yoosung turned back to Saeyoung with an amused grin.

"Yeah that thought crossed my mind." Saeyoung laughed and went to eat a couple chips.

Yoosung waited until Saeyoung had put some of the chips in his mouth before saying "I just don't want you trying to throw your nuts in my mouth when it's not wet enough!" Yoosung had to grab the counter to stop himself from falling over because he laughed so hard at the look on Saeyoungs face and how he sputtered and coughed trying to swallow the chips. He heard Saeran choke out laugh as he walked into the kitchen with a black shirt tossed over his shoulder.

Saeran walked back into the kitchen right as Yoosung said "I just don't want you trying to throw your nuts in my mouth when it's not wet enough!" Saeran felt his throat snap closed but he couldn't help that laugh that tried to spill out. He walked passed Saeyoung and handed the shirt to Yoosung before turning a wicked grin on Saeyoung. "Looks like you're not the only one who likes to tease Saeyoung!" and he clapped a high five with Yoosung after he pulled the shirt on.

Yoosung just grinned and moved over to his laptop. He was still nervous about showing them what he saw. Yoosung wasn't sure if it was the buzz he felt playing with his system or how the twins went out of their way to make him feel better Yoosung realized, that while he was still nervous he wasn't nearly as bothered about it now. He opened his laptop and hit the power button before Saeyoung spoke after finally catching his breath.

"Wait Yoosung, I thought you wanted to have another one of these before you showed us." Saeyoung said with a jerk of his thumb towards the Amercian drink. "What is this even called?" Saeyoung mused under his breath looking at the bottle. "Alizé" Saeyoung mumbled not sure if he was even saying it right. He was pretty good with English thanks to his work with the agency but some things were still unfamiliar to him. Saeyoung just shrugged and turned to Yoosung with a questioning look.

Yoosung glanced at his laptop and then back at Saeyoung. "Um.. Ok Saeyoung but Saeran has to have one to!" Yoosung finally tried to chirp but his nerves were getting to him again.

Saeran let out a little giggle and said "Sure I'll have one to" and he winked at Yoosung before grabbing a small handful of chips. Saeran walked over to Yoosung, poking him in the cheek then laughing. When Yoosung opened his mouth to say something Saeran just popped a chip into Yoosungs mouth before he could speak.

Yoosung snapped his lips closed while trying and failing to glare at Saeran. He turned and typed the password into his computer as he munched the chip. Saeran popped a chip into his own mouth and just waited. Yoosung finished eating the chip and turned to speak again and growled at Saeran who popped another chip in his mouth. Saeran laughed and held up the last two chips. Yoosung rolled his eyes and took one of the chips. Saeran smirked and said "You're to..." Before he was cut off as Yoosung shoved the chip he was holding into Saerans mouth. Saeyoung and Yoosung both just laughed at the 'moophed' noise that Saeran made.

"Ok here! They're ready you two love birds" Saeyoung giggled out with a sloppy grin.

Yoosung giggled and poked Saeran in his cheek before walking over to Saeyoung and waited for Saeran to join them.

Saeran tried to get mad over Yoosung pulling his own moves on him but he just gave up when Yoosung said "Turnabout is fair play Saeran" and wagged his finger. Saeran walked over and and they all picked up their glasses.

"Ok I'll do.." Saeyoung started to say before Saeran cut him off "No I will do the count down this time Mr. Dipshit" and Saeran let out a slightly high pitched giggle.

"Well ok then" Saeyoung said with a flourish of his hand "Countdown away... Wait.. That didn't come out right!" Saeyoung snorted.

Saeran rolled his eyes and just held up his fingers "3...2...1...GO!" they all raised their drinks to their lips and drank them down. They all smacked their lips before looking at each other and laughing at how funny it sounded.

Saeran grabbed the glasses and rinsed them as Saeyoung and Yoosung moved over to the snacks. Yoosung grabbed the whole bowl of chips and walked over to his laptop.

"Hang on Yoosung. Do you want to go sit down in the living room?" Saeyoung tried to ask gently but he ended up giggling to much.

Yoosung looked at Saeyoung before he shook his head "No.. No I'm ok here.. NO WAAIT!" He shouted before turning and setting the bowl down and hopped up on the counter. "Now I am even more ok!" Yoosung said with another giggle. He picked up his laptop and started hitting keys one handed because he was trying to eat chips with the other. "Saeran can I have another... Um what did you call that drink you were drinking? The one you spit all over me." Yoosung said with a snort.

Saeran could feel the heat rising on his cheeks and he scratched the back of his neck "I said I was sorry dammit!" Saeran mumbled "But it's called a Mudslide."

"Yes that!" Yoosung pipped up with a happy grin. "Can I have one of those?"

"But wait!" Saeyoung shouted "If you get that then what about meeee!" Saeyoung wailed.

"All right all right" Saeran growled but Saeyoung and Yoosung could see the smile on Saerans face. "I'll make you another Flaming Dr. Pepper. If Yoosung can man up and show us what it is that made him so nervous" And Saeran pointed at Yoosung who squeaked "I can make us another round of drinks!"

Saeyoung bounced over to Saeran and threw his arms around him "Thank you thank you thank you thank you Bartender Saeran" Saeyoung gushed.

Saeran just put his hand on Saeyoungs face and pushed him away gently. "Yeah yeah you're welcome.. again Mr. Dipshit, But go over there and eat something or else I won't make it" and Saeran nudged Saeyoung and pointed towards the snacks.

Saeyoung rolled his eyes and drawled "Ok MOM!" before turning away to go to the snacks. He heard Yoosungs sharp intake of breath and wondered why until he realized what he just said. He turned back around in a rush with an apology on his lips ready to run over and hug Saeran. "Saeran are you... Ok?" Saeyoung asked. When he saw the weird scrunched up look on Saerans face he stepped over and went to wrap his arms around Saeran "I am so sorry Saeran.. I'm so so sorry.." Saeyoung almost cried when he felt Saeran shaking in his arms. Saeyoung lifted his hand to brush Saerans hair from his face at the choked noise that escaped from Saerans lips "I wasn't thinking Saeran, I really am so..." Saeyoungs voice trailed off as a longer choking noise pushed out of Saerans lips. Saeyoung leaned back to look at Saerans face. He felt his eyes grow wide as he realized... Saeran wasn't crying... He was holding back laughter!

Saeran heard Saeyoung say "Ok MOM!" and Yoosung suck in his breath. Saeran knew he should be more bothered but strangely he just... wasn't. He didn't know if it was because all that was so far behind him or the fact that he was seriously buzzed but hearing Saeyoung call him mom in that tone of voice... Saeran scrunched up his face and bit the inside of his cheek so hard trying to hold back his laughter. He heard Saeyoung telling him sorry over and over and he felt Saeyoung wrap his arms around him. Saeran felt his sides start shaking from the laugh he was trying to contain. He felt the brush of Saeyoungs hand pushing his hair back and Saeran felt his sides shake more and more. Saeran knew Saeyoung leaned back to look at him. Saeran bit the inside of his cheek harder as he raised his eyes to meet Saeyoungs. Saeran saw how Saeyoungs eyes widened when he realized he was holding back laughter. Saeran couldn't control the laughs anymore and they just bubbled up out of him. This must be Yoosung felt earlier trying to talk when he was laughing over getting Mudslide spit on him Saeran thought briefly. Saeran didn't try to talk he just held up his finger as he was bent over laughing so hard tears began to stream from his eyes. Saeran felt Saeyoung move back away from him and he tried to stop laughing. It took him a few tries but he finally managed to get it under control enough to stand up. Saeran grabbed the bottom of his shirt and wiped the tears of his face before taking a deep breath and looking at Saeyoung. "Saeyoung you just sounded like a spoiled teenage BRAT!" Saeran finally gasped out. "Hey wait if you're gonna call me MOM now" Saeran snorted "Does that mean I get to tell you what to do?"

Yoosung snorted out a laugh and slapped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry" Yoosung squeaked from behind his hand. Yoosung looked down at his laptop at the page he had pulled up and minimized it for now. It just didn't seem like the time to bring this up even though Saeran was laughing. He would just sit here and wait for a few minutes.

Saeyoung just stood there staring at Saeran after his laughter and listened to Saeran saying he sounded like a spoiled teenage brat and "Wait wait wait... WHAT?! Saeran that was a joke! No way can you tell me what to do! I'm the older twin you know!" Saeyoung said in a voice between and whine and a growl.

Saeran just snorted and wagged his finger at Saeyoung "Now now Saeyoung, is that anyway to talk to your MOM?" Saeran drawled before snorting again. "Anyway if the spoiled teenage part of the night is over, I believe I told you to eat something if you want me to make you another drink." Saeran raised his eyebrows and waited until Saeyoung had popped a chip in his mouth "There's a good boy!" Saeran praised Saeyoung making Saeyoung snort, before turning to make drinks. His eyes flashed past Yoosung who was staring at him with his mouth slightly open and a flush across cheeks. 'I wonder what that's about' Saeran thought to himself. He decided to let it go for now and just started grabbing bottles and glasses shaking his head and laughing to himself as he heard Saeyoung make exaggerated chewing noises.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Saeran made quick work of fixing the two mudslides for him and Yoosung. He turned around to make sure Saeyoung and Yoosung were still eating just to let out a yelp as

something hit his forhead. He flicked his eyes to Yoosung who hadn't moved and was sitting with his mouth hanging open. Saeran turned to look at Saeyoung who had his

eyes raised to the ceiling and was eating the little nuts. Saeran looked at the floor and saw one of the little nuts and he figured out what happened. "Saeyoung you

goofy little shit you're not supposed to attack an unarmed person!" Saeran shouted at him before picking up the nut and flicking it back at Saeyoung hitting him on the

nose.

Saeyoung yelped and playfully narrowed his eyes at Saeran "Are you declaring war on me Saeran?" Saeyoung growled out and tossed another nut at Saeran.

Saeran caught the nut before it hit him and snorted opening his mouth thinking of making a smart ass remark but Yoosung cut him off.

"You two are NOT getting into a food fight right now!" Yoosung said before squealing as he got hit by two nuts on his neck. Yoosung glared at the twins before setting

down his laptop hopping off the counter and stalking out of the room.

Saeyoung and Saeran looked at each other with sheepish looks before walking out to find Yoosung and say sorry. When they got to the living room and didn't see Yoosung

they began to get a little worried. "You.. don't think he left do you?" Saeran asked Saeyoung looking around the living room and seeing Yoosungs bag still by the couch.

Saeyoung looked by the front door and pointed to Yoosungs shoes and jacket "No he didn't leave, plus my gate would have made a noise if it was opened without the

over ride code you know that." Saeyoung muttered. "You go check your room and I'll go check my room" Saeyoung told Saeran.

Saeran nodded and they walked off to check their rooms. After checking both their rooms they walked back into the living room. "Where the fuck could he have gone?"

Saeran said trying not to yell. "It's not like this place is that big!"

Saeyoung just shrugged "I don't know." He was beginning to worry that Yoosung had somehow left when they heard Yoosung calling them from the kitchen "Where did ya'll go?"

They glanced at each other before rushing back into the kitchen. They both rushed over to Yoosung and threw their arms around him "Yoosung I am so sorry it was

just a reflex." Saeyoung wailed. "I didn't think you'd get that upset over getting pinged with a couple nuts but I'm sorry to." They felt Yoosung bring his hands up

to wrap around them low on backs. "It's ok" Yoosung murmered "I'm not mad... anymore." before they each felt one of Yoosungs hands gently slip up their backs. They

had no time to react however, as they both felt something ice cold slip down their boxers and they both hopped back yelping and squealing while Yoosung stood there

with a thousand watt smile.

"Maybe that will teach you two not to attack innocent bystanders" Yoosung snickered before wiping his hands off and going back to hop back up on the counter.

Saeyoung hopped around a bit more before the ice cube finally fell out of his jeans without to much trouble.

But Saeran was still hopping and cursing. "I'VE GOT FUCKING SKINNY JEANS ON! FUCK! IT WON'T FUCKING COME OUT!" Saeran finally couldn't take it anymore and he just

popped the button on his jeans and pushed them off, to buzzed and to cold in the wrong places to think about the fact that he wasn't alone. His pants fell around his

ankles and he pulled at the leg of his boxers and the offending ice cube fell out. He gave a small sigh of relief before he froze. His back was to Yoosung and Saeyoung

but his brain simply fried as he thought about the fact that he just basicly stripped in front of his brother and... OH FUCK YOOSUNG TO! Saeran knew that his whole body

was probably turning red at this point but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't bend over because then his ass would stick out, but he couldn't turn around because..

he looked down and thought 'nope can't turn around either... 'I've got to do something I can't just stand here.' Saeran was beginning to panic. He felt someones hands

on his waist and thought it was Saeyoung so he snapped "Get your fucking hands off me Saeyoung!"

"Saeran" Yoosung gently said his name "Let me help you ok?"

"Yeah" Saeyoung piped up from much farther away then Saeran thought he was. "I'm all the wway over here. Yoosung wouldn't let me near you."

"I'm sorry Saeran I wasn't thinking about you wearing skinny jeans." Yoosung whispered.

Saeran tried to snort but he still felt to close to crying "Well if me and Mr. Dipshit over there hadn't thrown nuts at you then you wouldn't have dropped an ice cube

down our pants."

Yoosung gave a gentle chuckle and said "That's true. I'm going to lean over and grab your pants ok?" Yoosung said softly

Saeran just gave a jerky nod, so Yoosung leaned down and grabbed the waist of Saerans jeans and slid them halfway up Saerans thighs before Saeran grabbed them and yanked

them the rest of the way up. "Thanks Yoosung" Saeran said in a shaky voice.

Yoosung just wrapped his arms around Saerans waist from behind and gave him a small squeeze before letting go and backing away. He walked back over to the counter and

hopped back up next to his laptop.

Saeran took a deep breath in and held it while he counted to 10. He released it slowly and turned back around. Saeyoung was standing near the bowls of snacks and

Yoosung was back on the counter just pulling his laptop into his lap. He glanced at both of them but neither of them said anything about what happened but he didn't

miss the glint in Saeyoungs eyes. Saeyoung opened his mouth to say say something and Saeran hunched his shoulders. But Saeyoung never got the chance to speak because

Yoosung snapped at Saeyoung in a tone of voice that had both twins looking at him in suprise..

"Saeyoung if you say one fucking thing about Saerans boxers I swear I will fucking box your ears!" Yoosung snapped out and glared at Saeyoung so hard that Saeyoung could

have sworn he was about to break out in a cold sweat "I won't say anything I promise! Just please stop looking at me like that!" Saeyoung blurted out in a panic.

Yoosung softened his gaze but he kept looking at Saeyoung for a moment before glancing at his screen and then to Saeran. Yoosung cleared his throat "You still up to make

drinks Saeran?" Yoosung asked Saeran softly.

Saeran thought about it for a second before he glanced at Saeyoung who was studying the bowls of snacks as if his life depended on it. Cracking a smile Saeran looked

over at yoosung and nodded his head "Yeah.. Yeah Yoosung I am!" and he walked over to finish the drinks he had started.

Yoosung let out the breath he had been holding and smiled at Saeran before shooting his eyes back at Saeyoung who flicked his eyes to Yoosungs and he winked at Yoosung.

Glad that they all were ok, Yoosung turned his attention to his laptop and brought back up the page of what he wanted to show the twins.

Yoosung tapped a few keys out to bring up the main page of the site. He turned his head a little and called out "Hey Saeyoung?"

Saeyoung turned to Yoosung "What's up?" Saeyoung asked and moved to walk over.

Yoosung yelped "Don't... Don't walk over here yet!" I just wanted to ask you something."

Saeyoung quirked an eyebrow at Yoosung, but he stopped walking and leaned against the counter. "Ok then what do you want to ask me?"

Yoosung opened and closed his mouth a couple times before blowing out a hard breath. "Have you ever heard of a website called 'The author doesn't know how... ' " and

he stopped talking when Saeyoung cut him off.

"Else to introduce this to the story!" Saeyoung said excitedly slightly bouncing on his feet. "Yes! It was created by Shaded_Vision and My_Guilty_Pleasures!

It's a site for people to post fanfic..." Saeyoung trailed off and his eyes got wide "Oh... Oooooh" Saeyoung could feel a blush crawling up his neck... "I.. Uh... Well

I haven't looked at that site in ages" Saeyoung finished lamely.

Saeran had finished making the drinks, but he had no clue what Yoosung and his brother were talking about so he asked "What's fanfic?" And he walked over to hand

Yoosung his drink and he poked Saeyoung in the ribs.

Saeyoung jumped at the poke. "What was that for Saeran?" Saeyoung whined.

"Your drink is ready dipshit" Saeran snickered "Get your ass over here so I can light it for you!"

Saeyoung glanced at Yoosung before turning to follow Saeran.

Yoosung took a sip of his drink and waited for Saeyoung to swallow his drink. He noticed Saeyoung didn't do it quite as perfectly as he had last time and he

wondered why.

Saeran pushed a glass of Mudslide into Saeyoungs hands "I made you one of these to because I am not gonna make the Flaming Dr. Pepper back to back... And while

I'm thinking about it.. Can we call that something else? Flaming Dr. Pepper is an annoying mouthful." Saeran grumbled before having a sip of his own drink.

"I.. Hmm.. Do you have something else in mind Saeran?" Saeyoung asked.

"Not really, I am just tired of saying that over and over." Saeran said on a small laugh.

"Well I will have to think about it" Saeyoung mused.

Saeran just leaned against the counter and asked again "What's fanfic?"

Yoosung squeaked and Saeyoung pulled himself out of his musings to glance at Saeran then look at Yoosung "Do you want to tell Saeran what fanfic is or do you want me

to Yoosung?"

Yoosung squeaked again and had to cough to clear his throat. "You can tell him Saeyoung" and he started chewing on his nail.

"Stop biting your nails Yoosung!" Saeran almost snapped at Yoosung "You know how long it took you to quit last time"

Yoosung jerked his hand away from his mouth and mumbled "You're right sorry"

Saeyoung turned to Saeran "Fanfic is short for Fan Fiction. That means people who are fans of something write fictional stories about what they are fans of" Saeyoung

explained.

A thoughtful look crossed Saerans face. "So the website that has gotten Yoosung all worked up is a place that has these stories? What was it called again? " Saeran

asked.

Saeyoung glanced at Yoosung who nodded "it's called 'The Author Doesn't Know How Else To Introduce This To The Story' it's a long name but most of the stories I've

read on there were pretty tame compared to some other places I've seen.. "

Saeyoung felt heat crawl up his face as brief thoughts flashed through hus mind. He cleared his throat and turned to Yoosung.. "I really haven't been to that site in

a very long time but I'm guessing it's changed a lot since I've went on there... " and Saeyoung trailed off..

Saeran glanced over at Saeyoung and he saw the same weird look pass Saeyoungs face that he saw earlier when he asked Saeyoung about what Vanderwood wanted. "I'm going

out on a limb here, but Vanderwood called about something like this didn't he Saeyoung?"

Saeyoung turned a surprised look on Saeran and opened his mouth to answer but they both jerked around when Yoosung groaned.

Yoosung felt all the blood drain from his face and he groaned "oooooh nooooo!" And he buried his face in his hands. He spoke from through his fingers "Is Saeran right

Saeyoung? Did Vanderwoods call have something to do with this site?"

Saeyoung was confused but he tried to answer "Well Vanderwood was very vague but he did mention that site and I should check it out sometime soon." Saeyoung was

beginning to get a weird feeling in his stomach. "Yoosung what did you see there?"

Yoosung just squeaked and shook his head. He tried to take a couple deep breaths. After he felt a little better he picked up his glass and tried to drain it forgetting

that it was a frozen drink.

Yoosung yelped when he got a brainfreeze but thankfully it actually helped clear his head a bit. He tapped out a few more keys before finally setting his laptop down

and hopping off the counter. He walked over to where the the drinks and glasses were and couldn't help the slightly hysterical giggle that spilled from his lips. He

pointed to his laptop before he grabbed the bottle with the blue drink and a glass the turned away from his laptop and poured a drink with shaky hands.

"I've looked at it to many times." And he gave a ragged laugh. "I don't want to look at it right now" and he cussed himself for how his voice squeaked and

his lower body tightened as he thought of what he saw. He just shook his head again and knocked back the drink and went to pour another.

Saeyoung and Saeran looked at Yoosung both thinking they had never seen him like this before, then they looked at each other. They both shrugged and walked over to

Yoosungs laptop.

Nothing could have really prepared them for what was on the screen.


	11. Chapter 11

Yoosung stood with his back to the computer and waited for the twins to read what he had pulled up. He swayed a little giggling to himself. He poured another drink but before he had the chance to pick it up and drink it a pale had reached out and snatched it first. He turned to look and saw Saeran tossing back his drink.

"Saeran!" Yoosung slurred slightly. "That was for me!"

Saeran turned a slightly concerned look on Yoosung. "Yoosung you need to slow down a bit ok? Please drink some water, You don't want a hangover tomorrow do you?"

Saeran giggled "Actually maybe I'll have a glass of water to." Yoosung stuck his tongue out at Saeran as he filled a glass with water and handed it to Yoosung making sure he finished the whole glass before filling one for himself. He drained the glass before he saw Yoosung flick his eyes to Saeyoung.

"Why aren't you looking at that?" Yossung asked and pointed to his laptop.

Saeran glanced at Yoosungs laptop then Saeyoungs face but it seemed Saeyoung had sunk into his 'Luciel' persona because his face was unreadable. Saeran just shrugged and turned back to Yoosung. "Mr. Dipshit is hogging the screen, plus I wanted to talk to you... And by talk I mean steal your shot" Saeran said with a mischievous smirk.

"Saeran!" Yoosung whined and poked Saeran in his cheek.

Saeran just laughed "You're so cute when you pout Yoosung" Saeran giggled.

"I am NOT CUTE!" Yoosung growled. "I am manl'HIC'... man'HIC' FUCK ME I'M MANLY DAMNIT SAERAN!" Yoosung finally shouted.

Saeran tried to hold it in, he really did but when Yoosung shouted he just couldn't stop the way he laughed. "Oh shit Yoosung! YOU. ARE. SO. CUTE!" Saeran enunciated each word. Still laughing Saeran glanced up when he heard Yoosung mutter "What was that Yoosung? I couldn't hear you!" Saeran said still laughing. He managed to meet Yoosungs eyes and his laughter died on his lips at the unholy look in Yoosungs purple eyes.

"I'll show you cute!" Yoosung growled and grabbed Saeran and pinned him against the wall so fast Saeran barely had time to hold on before Yoosung dived into his neck and set his teeth into him in a way that had Saerans mind go blank and his knees go week. Yoosung eased his teeth off of Saerans neck only to pass his tongue over the spot gently before moving up slightly and setting his teeth into Saerans neck again. Saerans eyes rolled back into his head and he let out breathless moan that had

Yoosung easing back again and swiping his tongue over the tender spot. Yoosung brushed his lips gently against Saerans neck before grinning and whispering into Saerans ear "I told you I'm not cute Saeran" and he chuckled darkly. Yoosung slowly moved back from Saeran and once he was sure Saeran was standing up on his own Yoosung moved back over to the sink and filled another glass of water and drained half of it before offering the rest to Saeran. "Thirsty.. Saeran?" Yoosung asked with the same dark chuckle.

Saeran opened his eyes as Yoosung moved away and he watched as Yoosung filled a glass of water and drained half before offering the rest to him "Thirsty.. Saeran?"

and Saeran was glad the wall was behind him because after what Yoosung had just done to his neck and the tone of Yoosungs voice, if the wall wasn't there Saeran swears he would have simply melted into a puddle.

Saeran grabbed the glass of water from Yoosung and downed it in one gulp. He coughed a little and moved over to put the empty glass in the sink and pick up the rest of his mudslide. He took a small drink then flicked his eyes to Saeyoung. Saeran didn't know how it was possible but his face was even more unreadable then it was before.

Saeran turned to Yoosung thinking to ask him if he wanted another drink but was interrupted when Saeyoung yelled "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YOOSUNG WHAT THE FUCK!"

Yoosung and Saeran both jumped at the sudden outburst. "Never mind, don't answer that." Saeyoung growled and he yanked his phone out of his pocket and turned smoldering eyes on Yoosung and Saeran then he punched in a number on his phone. Saeran turned a confused look on Yoosung but Yoosung just blushed and shrugged

'Saeyoung just saw it' Yoosung thought. Saeran looked between Yooung and Saeyoung and went to walk over to Saeyoung but Saeyoung stopped him.

"Stay over there!" Saeyoung ground out.

Saerans eyes got wide and he stopped walking. Saeyoung just turned back to the computer. Saeran didn't know what was going on but he didn't think whatever it was could be that bad because Saeyoung didn't leave the room so he just turned to Yoosung and pointed to the glass and raised his eyebrows in a question. Yoosung nodded and Saeran moved to make them another drink. Saeyoung groaned in frustration, then hung up and dialed again. Saeran turned and handed a drink to Yoosung but they both

jumped again when Saeyoung barked out "Vanderwood what the fuck is this? You have less then two minutes to tell me why I shouldn't hack into your phone and blow you up for letting me walk into this blind you asshole."

Yoosung hunched into himself more and more as Saeyoung grunted in reply a couple times before finally saying in a slightly calmer tone "No I am not... angry" and he flashed those smoldering eyes at Yoosung again before looking back at the computer "I am suprised and.." he stopped talking and let out a laugh "Yes yes I am a bit of that to, this is certainly shocking but it's also" and Saeyoung flicked his eyes back to Yoosung but this time Yoosung finally realized why Saeyoungs eyes were smoldering it wasn't anger, and Yoosung could feel his breath hitch, it was... arousal? "quite intriguing" Saeyoung said on a shaky breath. "Actually, Vanderwood Yoosung is here.. He actually saw this first and he came over but he was very nervous about telling us, so the three of us have been having... some drinks." and Saeyoung had to pull the phone away from his ear because Vanderwood was yelling loud enough that Yoosung and Saeran could hear bits of what he was shouting "What... First... Not... Advantage... Boy... Is... Kid... Serious... Drunk... Saeyoung... Fucking ... Taze... Mean... " and then the humor drained out of Saeyoungs face at Vanderwoods last words.

Watching the humor drain out of Saeyoungs face caused something inside of Yoosung to snap. Saeyoungs eyes got wide because Yoosung stalked over and snatched Saeyoungs phone out of his hand. Yoosung thought he had an idea of what Vanderwood was saying. Yoosung knew he was riding on alcohol bolstered confidence but he didn't care. Yoosung brought the phone up to his ear and bit out "Hello Vanderwood."

"Yoosung!?" Vanderwood sputtered "What are you..."

But Yoosung cut him off "I know you've known Saeyoung for a very long time, and I know you're only saying anything over some false sense of.. Concern maybe? But I am only going to say this once... Don't you ever threaten either of MY Sae My Name boys again.. Not if it has to do with me unless I ask you to first. I don't give a shit how 'bad ass' of an agent you are."

Saeyoung had slightly backed away and grabbed Saerans drink and took a big swallow. He had never seen Yoosung like this but if he was honest, he kinda liked it. Ok he didn't just kinda like it, this was flat out fucking hot. Looks like his kitten had some claws after all. Saeyoung was glad for that conversation Yoosung had with him months ago, so Saeyoung just grinned and waited because this new side of Yoosung had him hoping the night was just going to get better after all.

Saeran just stood there gaping. First Yoosung pinned him to the wall and melted his brain with nothing more then two perfectly placed bites to his neck, and now Yoosung was standing up to VANDERWOOD of all people... For them... He shook his head slightly and wondered if a cold shower would cool the excitement in his body before snatching his drink back from Saeyoung and taking a drink and then rubbing the glass on his head.

Vanderwood tried to speak again "Yoosung I know you've been drinking and everyone within a 100 mile radius of you knows how you get when you're drunk. I just don't want"

Yoosung cut Vanderwood off again "Don't want what Vanderwood, me to FUCK Saeyoung? or is it that you're worried about Saeyoung fucking ME?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment before Vanderwood spoke again in calmer yet slightly shocked tone of voice "I know what is on that site Yoosung, and I didn't have a problem about you knowing or even that you went and told Seven, I just... I just don't want you to do something when you're drunk that you will regret tomorrow when you're sober."

Yoosung could hear a bit of sadness and maybe even regret in Vanderwoods voice so Yoosung took a deep breath before responding. "Thank you for your concern Vanderwood, really thank you. But I'll let you in on a little secret" and Yoosung turned around and looked at Saeyoung who nodded "About 8 or 9 months ago when I first realized I was kinda into guys like that, and I was completely sober by the way, I made it clear to Saeyoung that if I ever wanted to do... things, as long as he wanted it to

then I didn't want him to tell me no. Even if I WAS drunk. Am drunk" Yoosung said with a slight giggle before he turned and looked at Saeran worried that he might be hurt that he didn't say anything to him as well, and he did have a little flinching around his eyes but his genuine trademark smirk played across his lips. Saeran just slowly brought his thumb up and swiped it under his own nose then held it up and Yoosung knew they were ok. Yoosung could hear Vanderwood sigh before speaking again "Well Yoosung if that's what you really want, and you were prepared ahead of time then who am I to stop you, you are an adult after all" Yoosung heard a lighter click and a sharp inhale "Damned if I know why you want Seven or that scrawny little runt of his brother but whatever, not my body and not my job anymore" Vanderwood tried to sound rough but Yoosung could hear slight affection in Vanderwoods voice.

"Ok then Vanderwood and thanks again for actually caring" Yoosung said giddy over everything and nothing.. It's the drinks, Yoosung thought with a snicker, yeap the drinks.

Vanderwood sputtered "I don't care Yoosung just shut the fuck up and give the phone back to Seven now... Or are you going to go apeshit on me again over some other thing I shouldn't have anything to do with?" Vanderwood growled

"Nope that's everything Vanderwood! and don't worry I love you toooooo" Yoosung belted out in an overly syrupy voice, snorting when Vanderwood laughed then tried to say with disgust "Yeah yeah shut the fuck and hand over the phone already" Yoosung smacked a kissing noise in the phone and handed it to Saeyoung before walking over and drinking deep from his mudslide... Only to yelp when he once again gave himself brainfreeze.

"Ok then Vanderwood I think that wraps everything to do with that! But you know Vanderwood... None of us have seen you in a long time, if you're ever in the neighborhood you should stop by for dinner or something" Saeyoung said with an easy grin "I promise I won't try to feed you Honey Buddha Chips!"

Vanderwood snorted "You get Yoosung to make Kimchi and maybe I'll think about it."

"I'll talk to him but I think after this little... incident... Yoosung might be happy to do that!" Saeyoung laughed "Fine then. This conversation is done. Goodbye Seven." Vanderwood said

"Bye Maid Mary" Saeyoung laughed out and just hung up on Vanderwoods curses and turned to his brother and Yoosung. "I want another full drink and we all have to finally talk about this.. Together" and Saeyoung jerked his thumb at Yoosungs laptop.

Saeran and Yoosung looked at Saeyoung then at each other and busted up laughing before Yoosung hopped up on the counter and Saeran moved to make drinks while Saeyoung leaned against the counter and looked at his two favorite men with affection.


End file.
